Luffy anak sekolahan
by KFOPI
Summary: Luffy & Teach berencana akan belajar dengan baik untuk mencapai cita-cita mereka. Tapi gara-gara geng Sichibukai, Teach kembali ke geng lamanya. Blackbeard. Lalu apa yg terjadi jika Teach kembali seperti dulu? AU Ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu humorXDD
1. Chapter 1

Luffy Anak Sekolahan

Author : Teach D'Trigun (Facebook)

Editing : Portgas D Zorbin

**Fanfict**

**Notes : **Ini adalah Fanfict teman Facebook gw yang gw bantuin publish di . Gw suka ama ceritanya, jadi gw inisiatif ingin publish ke sini. Berminat, REWIEW! **Don't like, Just out!** Bcz it's not my own story. So, I don't like other people bashed my friend's story ^^ *sok .

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece.

Suatu hari disebuah Kampus sekolah elit., disana tampak ramai dengan orang orang kaya dan sombong. Disekolah itu ada sebuah geng yang disebut 'Shicibukai' yang dipimpin oleh 6 pria dan 1 wanita. Salah satu dari mereka adalah anak pemilik sekolah yang juga Mafia besar di kota itu yang bernama Gorousei. Sang kepala sekolah Kong pun sering dipusingkan oleh tingkah geng Shicibukai yang seenaknya.

Suatu pagi, di taman sekolah banyak siswa yang mondar-mandir.

"Hey cantik! Kemarilah!" Teriak Doflaminggo, salah seorang anggota geng Shicibukai, kepada gadis cantik berambut orange panjang yang tengah lewat.

"Aku?" Kata gadis itu.

"Iya, Siapa lagi? Dasar! Cantik-cantik kok tolol! Sini cepat!" kata Flaminggo

"I.. Iya... Baiklah." Kata gadis itu ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata Flaminggo sembari meraba pantat gadis itu yg gempal, gadis itu tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Na.. Namaku Nami. Tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. A.. aku sudah punya pacar." Kata Nami yang terbata bata.

"Apaa? Kau sudah punya pacar? Dengar ya, aku akan membunuh pacarmu itu!" Kata Flaminggo mengancam.

"Jangan.. Tolong.. Aku sangat mencintainya." Kata Nami berlutut dikaki Flaminggo dan menangis.

Tiba tiba beberapa orang datang. Mereka juga anggota Shicibukai. Yaitu Chrocodile, Moria, dan Hancock.

"Hey.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu? Apa kau mau menjadikanya pacarmu juga?" Kata Chrocodile yang menggigit cerutu mahal.

"Kishishishi. Berita bagus nih. Aku bilangin ke Alvida ah!" Kata Moria sembari mengetik hpnya.

"Hey.. Kalian jangan salah paham ya! Aku cuma mau menjadikanya budak! Tidak ada niat buat pacaran. Hey Moria, jangan macam macam! Jangan bilang ke Alvida ya!" kata Flaminggo.

Ding...Dong...Ding..Dong...(Suara bel sekolah)

"Saatnya masuk kelas! Ayo!" Kata Hancock, gadis tercantik disekolah.

"Hey hancock! Selama ini aku belum pernah lihat kau berpacaran sama seorang pria. Apa kau lesbian?" Kata Flaminggo.

"Mungkin. Kalau aku tidak menemukan lelaki idamanku di dunia ini, aku akan cari wanita saja. Hahahaaa." Kata Hancock sambil berlalu.

"Hey.. Tunggu! Ini tidak lucu. Apa aku kurang meyakinkan? Lihat betapa tampannya diriku. Ayolah Hancock, aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau. Asal kau mau jadi pacarku." Kata Flamingo memelas.

"Hohoo. Usaha yg bagus. Tapi aku tidak tertarik sama pria yang sok macam kamu!" Kata Hancock sambil berlalu menuju kelas.

"Khukhukhu. Percuma saja, dia perempuan yang sangat sempurna. Kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkanya." kata Crocodile

"Itu benar. Jangan mimpi kamu.. Keh.. Keh.. Keh.." Timbrung Moria.

"Diam kalian, Brengsek! Aku tidak tanya pendapat kalian!" Bentak Flamingo kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun masuk kelas dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

"Nah anak anak, sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan kalian berdua masuk." kata pak Kizaru, guru fisika.

"Manaa pak. Gak ada yang masuk tuh!" Teriak Law.

"Lho.. Aneh, kemana mereka? Hey kalian berdua sedang apa disitu? Kelas kalian disini!" Teriak Pak Kizaru.

"Maap pak. Kami bingung. Ini semuanya salahmu gajah! Hampir saja kita masuk kelas yang salah!" Kata murid baru itu pada temannya yang tambun.

"Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian!" Kata Pak Kizaru kesal.

"Baiklah. Namaku Mugiwara Luffy. Aku pindah kesini karena mendapat beasiswa orang miskin. Dan cita citaku menjadi Presiden." Kata Luffy sambil cengar-cengir.

"Bwakakakakakaka..."

Semua orang tertawa.

"Hari gini masih ada orang bodoh yang bangga dengan kemiskinanya. Dan dia bicara tentang cita cita? Bodoh, tolol, idiot!" Kata Flaminggo tertawa geli. Disambut tawa orang sekelas.

"Cukup! Hentikan tawa kalian. Oke, coba yang satunya silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Kata pak Kizaru.

"Namaku Marshall D Teach. Suatu saat nanti kalian tidak akan bisa melupakan namaku." kata Teach yang berbadan tambun.

"BwakakakakK.."

Semua tertawa lagi.

"Apa katanya? Tidak bisa lupa namanya? Bahkan aku tidak mendengar jelas. Siapa tadi namanya? Marsya de tes? Hahaa Masa bodoh! Penampilan mereka berdua seperti gelandangan saja. Dasar orang miskin yang sok!" Hina Flaminggo..

"Hey, Pak kizaru! Kau mengirimkan 2 badut ini ke sekolah ini. Apa ini lelucon?" Kata Moria.

"Jangan tanya bapak. Tanya wakil kepala sekolah, Garp dan Sengoku. Mereka yang mengirimkanya. Oke, saya mulai saja pelajaranya. Untuk kalian berdua, duduklah dibelakang." Kata pak Kizaru.

Dua jam kemudian. Waktu istirahat dimulai. Mereka pun menyerbu kantin milik pak Blueno. Dipojok kantin, Luffy dan Teach sedang makan banyak sekali.

"Hey Teach. Kau dengar apa kata orang berkacamata aneh waktu dikelas?" kata Luffy.

"Zehahahahaha. Tentu saja, tapi biarlah semua akan ku selesaikan!" Kata Teach masih meneruskan makannya.

"Ahh.. Tunggu tunggu. Aku tidak setuju kalau kita bermasalah lagi. Ingat Teach, aku sudah bosan pindah sekolah terus. Aku ingin menggapai impianku jadi Presiden. Dan ku harap disini aku bisa belajar sungguh-sungguh." Kata Luffy serius.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti! Aku akan bersabar deh. ." Kata Teach sambil meneruskan makan mienya dengan lahap.

"Nyam..Nyam.. gitu dong. Kita harus mengharumkan Desa Dream. Kita tunjukan kalau orang miskin bisa memimpin negara dengan baik." Kata Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sesaat setelah itu, mereka pun kenyang dan hendak membayar.

"Berapa pak semuanya?" Tanya Teach.

"Hmmm... Semuanya jadi 150ribu." Kata pak Blueno.

"Apaaaaa?" Teriak Luffy dan Teach kaget setengah mati.

"Pak! Kok mahal banget sih?" Protes Luffy.

"Kalian makan seperti monster. Apa kalian sadar sudah berapa mangkok yang kalian makan?" Kata pak Blueno.

"Tentu saja sadar dong. Sebanyak apapun yang kami makan paling besar kami bayar 30ribu saja. Tapi ini kok bisa 150ribu? Tidak masuk akal!" kata Teach kesal.

"Hey.. Emangnya ini warung kopi pinggir jalan? Ingat, kalian sekolah disekolah elit. Disini beda dengan sekolah kalian yang kampungan. Jadi wajar kalau harga disini mahal!" Bentak pak Blueno.

"Heyy... Kalian berisik sekali. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan nih.. Ahhk.." Teriak Flamingo kesal.

"Maaf tuan Flamingo, mereka tidak mampu bayar." Kata pak Blueno mengerling Luffy & Teach yang lagi melongo.

"Hagagagagagaag.."

Semua yang ada dikantin itu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Diaamm semua! Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup bayar? Oke, karna aku tidak membawa uang sekarang, aku bayar pake ini! BRAAKK!" Kata Teach mengeluarkan lonceng emas bertuliskan Skypiea.

"Tu.. tunggu Teach. itu lonceng kenang-kenangan. Jangan dikasih. Biar aku saja yg membayar dengan bekerja disini habis pulang sekolah." Kata Luffy.

"Tidaaak.., Hey pak! Ambil lonceng ini! Harganya 1juta kalau dijual. Ayo pergi Luffy, besok kita makan diluar saja!" Kata Teach berlalu pergi.

"Khukhukhu. Orang miskin yang tidak mau kehilangan muka!" Kata Chrocodile.

"Hey... Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menghajar mereka. Kalian harus ikut ya!" Kata Flaminggo.

"Tapi aneh, Firasatku tidak enak." Kata Mihawk.

"Hey.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang kau rasa Mihawk. Kau orang terhebat dikelompok kita!" Kata Moria.

"Aku juga harus jujur. Aku saat ini malas berurusan dengan mereka. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Kata Jimbei.

"Brengsek. Yang aku perlukan adalah solidaritas kalian. Pokoknya mereka harus dihabisi!" Kata Flaminggo berambisi.

"Baiklah." Kata Chrocodile malas.

"Hancock, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Flaminggo kepada gadis sexy disampingnya.

"No Problem." Kata Hancock cuek.

Akhirnya sepulang sekolah, Luffy dan Teach dicegat 7 orang terkuat disekolah itu yang bernama Geng Shicibukai (Flaminggo,Crocodile,Moria,Hancock,Mihawk,Kuma,dan Jimbei)

"Itu mereka!" Kata Moria menunjuk Luffy & Teach yang sedang berjalan pulang.

"Jadi kau mengajakku cuma untuk menghabisi 2 orang itu? Kau mengganggu liburanku saja." Kata Kuma bete.

"Fufufu. Kalau mau melampiaskan kekesalanmu, langsung saja pada mereka." Kata Flaminggo.

"Hey Luffy, lihat mereka sepertinya mau mencegat kita. Ayo kita hancurkan mereka." Ajak Teach semangat.

"Jangan. Biarkan saja. Kita cari jalan lain. Kita jangan cari masalah." Kata Luffy membelokan langkah ke jalan lain.

"Hey..Hey... Tunggu idiot! Cepat kepung mereka! Mereka mau kabur!" Teriak Flaminggo.

Dan dengan sekejap mereka pun mengepung Luffy dan Teach. Disana terlihat Mihawk duduk santai digagang pedang besarnya yang tertancap di aspal. Di samping kiri ada Kuma si tamparan maut. Konon tamparanya bisa membuat leher orang langsung patah. Disampingnya ada Hancock, yang membawa rantai besar. Crocodille, Moria, Jimbei juga tengah waspada. Tiba-tiba Flaminggo menyerang terlebih dahulu. Dia mencekik Luffy dengan sinar gitarnya. Namun, Teach langsung memukul Flaminggo sampai ia terlempar jauh. Semua terkejut dan kaget.

"Hey Teach! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memukul dengan jurus paman Edward kan? Ayo kita kabur sebelum mereka tau siapa kita!" Kata Luffy menarik tangan Teach.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri. Aku akan membereskan mereka semua." kata Teach membuang tangan Luffy. Kuku ditangannya tumbuh memanjang, namun Luffy buru-buru menahannya.

"Jangan! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji supaya tidak berkelahi lagi? Dan kita akan belajar dengan giat supaya kita bisa menjadi presiden?" Kata Luffy.

"Kalian lengah. Rasakan ini!" Kata Hancock tiba-tiba mengikat Teach dan Luffy dengan Rantai.

"Ugghh... Rantai apa ini? Kuat sekali!" Erang Luffy.

"Ayo teman-teman. Hancurkan mereka!" Seru Flaminggo. Mereka pun memukuli Teach dan Luffy yang tidak berdaya.

"Minggirrr..." Tiba tiba Luffy bangkit dan menahan semua pukulan dan melindungi Teach.

"Kalau mau pukul, pukul saja aku! Jangan memukul temanku. Teach larilah!" Teriak Luffy membentengi Teach.

"Fufufu., Semakin kau melarang semakin aku ingin lakukan itu!Hahahaha." Kata Flaminggo terus menyiksa ke-2nya.

"Minggir Luffy! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Kata Teach. Dia bangkit dan memutuskan Rantai besar yang melilitnya. Semuapun terkejut.

"Teachh! Jangan! Kita berjanji untuk menyembunyikan kemampuan kita dikota! Kalian pergilah! Kita selesaikan urusan kita dengan damai!" Teriak Luffy menengahi keadaan.

"Hohoo... Kami baru saja mau mulai!" Kata Chrocodile sombong.

"Hey Mihawk! Jangan diam saja!" Bentak Moria.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sebab sebentar lagi Pak Akainu lewat kemari. Aku melihatnya." Kata Mihawk melihat keujung jalan.

"Sial... Kalian beruntung hari ini! Besok kalian akan mati. Ayo pergi!" Seru Flaminggo sembari menaiki motornya dan mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Luffy dan Teach yang berdarah-darah.

"Siaall...Hiaaahh...Duaarrr...Brakk...Brugggg!" Teach melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul aspal jalan hingga Retak parah. Dan merubuhkan pohon besar dengan sekali tinju.

"Luffy, Aku mundur! Aku tidak biasa menjalani hidup seperti ini!" Kata Teach marah.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi anggaplah ini ujian. Bersabarlah. Setelah kita Lulus sekolah dan meraih impian kita, kita akan dihormati!" Kata Luffy menenangkan Teach yang tengah marah.

"Ahh.. Kita akan berpisah disini. Aku akan menjalani hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan membentuk Organisasi Revolusi untuk merubah bangsa ini. Tidak dengan cara bersekolah semacam ini! Yang membutuhkan waktu lama!" Kata Teach kesal.

"Jangan Teach! Aku mohon jangan bergabung lagi dengan teman-temanmu yang dulu. Van auger, Shiliew, Pizarro, dan yang lainya. Mereka semua sangat jahat, dan akan menyesatkanmu!" Kata Luffy berusaha membujuk.

"Sudah cukup! Akulah yang mengajak mereka. Selama ini aku menghargai persahabatan, hingga aku mau diajak bersekolah. Sekarang aku akan kembali kemisi ku yang semula!" Kata Teach.

"Teach! Jangan! Aku tidak mau kau seperti ayahku. Ayo kita Raih impian kita selangkah demi selangkah!" Kata Luffy.

BUUKK...

Teach meninju luffy.

"Cukup! Sekarang persahabatan kita sampai sini saja. Kita lihat siapa yang paling pertama menjadi Presiden dan merubah negara ini! Kau akan menyesal Luffy." Kata Teach berlalu meninggalkan luffy.

"TUNGGU! Teach kembalilah!" Teriak Luffy. Tapi Teach tidak mendengarkannya dan hanya terus berlalu.

Sesaat setelah mereka pergi, pak Akainu mengamati mereka. Dia meraba jalan yang retak dan pohon yang tumbang akibat pukulan Teach tadi.

"Hmm…"

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy Anak Sekolahan

Author : Teach D'Trigun (Facebook)

Editing : Portgas D Zorbin

**Fanfict**

Shishishi, kita datang lagi nih menyuguhkan next chapternya. Sebelumnya, utk teman2 yg sudah sempat meripiuw, kita ucapin SUGOI ARIGATOU, krna jadi mau cepet2an ngenextnya. Tapi untuk minna ketahui saja, sebenernya Fic ini udah tamat. Tapi kita nyuguhin ke FFN chapter per chapter aja biar sedikit penasaran lah minna *cieileh. Jadi, maaf ceritanya gak bisa diubah lagi nih. hihi

Notes Zorbin : Gw sebagai pengedit cerita ini hanya mengedit tanda baca/jenis huruf di cerita ini. Kalau masih banyak dijumpakan typo, gw minta maap. Cz masih suka typo2an & tidak teliti a.k.a sembrono. *padahal sudah diajarkan sebelumnya oleh sempai2 di sini ^_^a

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Alur cepat, dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : SELAMANYA, Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece.

Sore pun berganti malam. Lembayung merah menghiasi langit dikota itu. Diujung jalan Luffy berjalan sendiri dengan gontai. Dilihatnya di pinggir jalan ada perempuan gila sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, Luffy tidak menghiraukanya. Sepertinya semangatnya hilang karna sahabatnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia pun tiba di bangunan kosong tempat ia tinggal bersama Teach.

"Teach! Teach!" teriak Luffy. Tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Dia benar benar pergi. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Walaupun sendirian, aku harus tetap sekolah." kata Luffy dengan tegas. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Knok..Knok..Knok.."

"Aaahh… Teach akhirnya kau kembali!" seru Luffy dengan semangat sambil membuka pintu. Namun ketika dibuka, ternyata bukan sahabatnya. Luffy pun terkejut.

"Jadi kau diam dirumah hantu ini? Sialan kau! Aku sulit sekali mencarimu!" kata orang berseragam polisi, dengan rambut Zigzag, pipinya jerawatan.

"Ace! Woww~ Keren sekali kau memakai seragam polisi." kata Luffy yang kaget melihat kedatangan kakaknya.

"Mulai hari ini, aku ditugaskan dikota ini. Jadi kita akan selalu bersama. Hehehe" kata Ace tertawa lebar.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu…. hmmmp aku mencium bau makanan!" kata Luffy mengendus-endus tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tau aja kalau soal makanan. Nih, aku bawa martabak India. Ayo kita makan!" seru Ace sambil membuka bungkusan yang memang berisi Martabak.

"Asyik! Ayo hajar bleh!" teriak Luffy semangat.

"Kata kakek, kau kekota sama sahabat kau. Manaa ko ga ada?" tanya Ace celingukan sana-sini.

"Ya… awalnya kami selalu berdua. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai jenuh. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup dengan cara lain." kata Luffy sambil makan Martabak.

"Hmmm., kalau kau ingin sepertiku, kau harus berusaha. Semangatlah belajar, jangan sampai pindah sekolah gara-gara berkelahi trus." nasehat Ace.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sungguh-sungguh mulai sekarang!" kata Luffy semangat.

"Aku ragu, kau kan bodoh! XD" goda Ace tertawa geli.

"Hahh., kau juga sama Ace!" kata Luffy ga mau kalah. Akhirnya setelah bercanda semalaman, mereka pun tertidur. Dan singkat cerita, pagi pun tiba.

"Hey bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Cepat Bangun!" teriak Ace.

"Mmmh.. Wahhh Gawat! Aku terlambat! Kenapa baru dibangunkan?" kata Luffy sibuk membenahi diri.

"Hadeehh., Kau tetap saja Bodoh! Ini hari Minggu kan, kau mau sekolah?" ucap Ace sambil memukul kepala Luffy.

"Shishishi.., iya juga ya. Aku lupa." kata Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lihat! Semua sudah kubereskan. Sejak pagi sekali~. Sekarang jadi tidak seperti rumah hantu lagi kan!" kata Ace senang. Rumah kosong itu, sekarang menjadi bersih dan asri.

"Kau memang rajin Ace." puji Luffy menunjukan 2 jempolnya.

"Nah, skarang giliranmu membuang sampah-sampah ini. Cepat buang sana!" seru Ace.

"Ok!" sahut Luffy langsung membawa 2 kantong sampah dan lari keluar rumah. Disana ada pemuda yang membawa karung besar dan sedang mengais-ngais sampah. Tiba-tiba Luffy memasukan 2 kantong sampah tadi ke karung pemuda itu.

"Hey Tunggu! Apa yang kau masukan ini? Hahh.. sampah? Kau kira aku tukang sampah!" bentak pemuda itu kesal sambil meleparkan kembali 2 kantong sampah tadi ke Luffy.

"Lho? Itu kan pekerjaanmu." timpal Luffy.

"Aku ini pemulung, bukan tukang sampah! Bawa kembali sampah-sampah itu!" ujar Pemuda itu marah.

"Apa bedanya?" kata Luffy polos.

"Aku mencari sampah yang bisa dijual kembali, bukan sampah bau seperti ini!" kata pemuda itu kesal.

"Wah.. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Boleh aku ikut?" kata Luffy menawarkan diri.

"Ehh? Kau pikir aku sedang bermain? Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan ganggu aku ya." kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan, aku Luffy." kata Luffy cengar-cengir.

"Hmmm.. Namaku Roronoa Zoro. Panggil aku Zoro!" kata Zoro tersenyum angkuh.

"Jadi namamu Zoro. Cocok sekali dengan pekerjaanmu. Pekerjaan zorok. Shishishi.." Luffy tertawa enteng.

"Pergi kau! Malah meledek lagi." kata Zoro marah.

"Maap.. Maap., Ayo kita mulai mencari harta karun didalam sampah." kata Luffy semangat.

"Jangan berlebihan! Yang kita cari cuma kaleng bekas!" kata Zoro. Dan merekapun memulung bersama di pinggiran kota. Saat mereka memulung, tiba tiba sebuah sedan menyerempet kesisi jalan yang becek. Dan airnya mengguyur Zoro dan Luffy yang sedang memulung.

"Hey Brengsek! Turun kau! Kurang ajar!" teriak Zoro emosi. Lalu ia melemparkan paku ke ban mobil tadi, sehingga bannya kempes dan mobil pun berhenti.

"Sial! Bannya kempes. Tunggu ya sayang , ini ga akan lama ko." kata Pemuda berambut pirang emo, dan beralis keriting.

"Hey! Mentang-mentang kaya, seenaknya saja dijalanan! Liat nih, aku jadi basah!" Sewot Zoro.

"Betul! Gara-gara mobil kamu, anak kucing lucu yang ku temukan tadi kabur!" kata Luffy sewot juga.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh! Yang satu jelek banget! Yang satu idiot! Minggir kalian! Aku sedang berkencan. Aku mau ganti ban dulu!" kata Pemuda songong itu.

"Ada apa Sanji? Kenapa ribut sekali?" celetuk gadis cantik yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Ahh.. Nami Sayankku~ Ini ada dua alien ga tau diri. Ntah apa masalahnya, tapi mereka marah-marah ga jelas." kata Sanji.

"Hey! Aku bukan alien!" Protes Luffy.

"Kamu kan… aku kenal kamu! Ya, kamu murid baru disekolahku kan? Katanya kau dihabisi geng Shicibukai… tapi ko baik-baik saja?" kata gadis yang bernama Nami itu.

"Jadi kau kenal orang ini,sayang~?" Tanya sialis aneh.

"Hmmm. Kemarin aku memang bertarung dengan mereka. Tapi pertarungan kami terhenti. Aku harap mereka tidak mencari gara-gara lagi." kata Luffy.

"Sebaiknya kau hati hati!" Ujar Nami kalem.

"Sudahlah, ayo tinggalkan orang-orang ini Saiank~" kata Sanji yang baru saja mengganti ban mobil. Dan mereka berduapun berlalu meninggalkan Zoro & Luffy yang mangap.

"Dasar orang sombong!" Umpat Zoro sambil menggaruk pantatnya.

"Ayo kita cari harta karun lagi!" ajak Luffy.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan! Kita cuma cari kaleng bekas tau!" kata Zoro kesal.

"Shishishi... Siapa tau didalam kaleng ada berlian. Atau lampu ajaib yang bisa keluar jin nya." kata Luffy ngarep.

"Jangan mimpi disiang bolong! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" kata Zoro menoyor dahi Luffy.

"Mungkin saja. Aku percaya itu!" kata Luffy santai.

"Hahh.. Terserah kau saja!" kata Zoro pasrah.

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika disebuah Cafe.

"Jadi semua ini bohong? Mobil itu bukan mobilmu? Rumah besar tadi juga bukan rumahmu? Dan katanya… kau cuma seorang koki direstoran kecil dipinggir jalan?" kata Nami kecewa campur emosi.

"T,, tunggu saiank. Dengarkan penjelasaanku dulu…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Dasar pembohong! Nih!" kata Nami sambil menyiram jus kebaju Sanji, kemudian pergi.

"Sial.., ini pasti si Usopp yang buka mulut!" Umpat Sanji kesal. Kemudian dia menaiki mobil pinjamannya yang dari rental itu dan menuju tempat temannya dengan ngebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun sampai disebuah Bar. Dia menuju orang yang berhidung panjang berambut gondrong. Tampak orang itu sedang diapit dua orang gadis sexy yang dari tadi menciumi pria gondrong itu.

"Ohh.. Jadi Guz, Herman yang kaya itu… kakakmu? Ohhh, kamu hebat sekali sayang." kata gadis disebelahnya. Kemudian dia mencium pria itu lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia kaya karna berguru padaku. Khukhukhu." kata Pria itu hingga kedua wanita itu makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hey! Kalian jangan percaya orang ini! Dia pembohong! Dia cuma seorang cleaning servis direstoranku!" Celetuk Sanji kepada 2 gadis itu.

"Hey! Hey! Apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Kalian jangan dengarkan dia!" kata Pemuda berhidung panjang itu.

"Ini buktinya! Ini! Ini! Dan Ini!" kata Sanji memberikan foto-foto Usopp yang memakai baju cleaning service dengan berbagai pose saat bekerja kepada gadis-gadis itu.

"Kurang ajar! Kita dikibulin! Dasar keong racun! Plak.. Plakk.." sentak Gadis itu disusul dengan tamparan ke pipi Usopp. Lalu mereka pun pergi.

"Hey Sanji! Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau bukan sahabatku lagi!" Teriak Usopp marah.

"Kau duluan yang bongkar rahasia. Sekarang Nami tau semuanya! Aku kehilangan dia yang kucintai!" kata Sanji kesal.

"Bukan aku yang bilang!" protes Usopp.

"Kalaw bukan kau yang bilang, siapa lagi?" Bentak Sanji marah. Ketika mereka bertengkar, tiba tiba ponsel Sanji berdering. Dan yang meneleponnya adalah Nami.

"Tutt..Tutt..Tutt.."

"Halo? Nami-Swaaan~ Kau pasti merindukanku~!" sahut Sanji ceria.

"Fufufu.. Dia memang sedang merindukanmu, koki payah!" kata seorang pria yang bicara ditelepon itu.

"Hey! Siapa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan sama Nami-swaaanku?" teriak Sanji.

"Ku tunggu kau di pabrik tua di Black Boulvard! Tuuttt." kata pria itu. Dan teleponnya langsung terputus.

"Gawat! Nami dalam bahaya! Aku harus kesana. Kau juga ikut Usopp!" kata Sanji panic.

"Ohh.. Tidak perutku sakit! Aku tidak ikut ahh." kata Usopp ngeles.

"Hey! Jangan pura pura! Kita kan sahabat, ayo ikut!" kata Sanji memaksa. Dan akhirnya mereka pun segera menuju pabrik tua yang ditentukan.

Hari menjelang Sore. Suasana di pabrik itu begitu hening. Semak ilalang yang tinggi menandakan tidak ada orang yang hidup di daerah ini. Besi-besi berkarat, serta bangkai mesin bertumpukan di area itu. Sanji menyalakan rokoknya. Usopp hanya berjalan setengah ketakutan dengan pipa besi di genggamnya. Mereka pun mencari orang yang menelpon tadi.

"Hey! Keluarrr kau! Mana Nami?" teriak Sanji yang memecah kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan orang berbadan besar mengepung mereka berdua. Diatas atap berdiri seseorang berambut pirang, disisinya ada Nami yang terikat tidak berdaya.

"Kau! Flamingo! Lepaskan Nami!" teriak Sanji marah.

"Aku akan melepaskan dia, asal kau mau menuruti perintahku!" kata Flamingo tertawa licik.

"Apa maumu?" kata Sanji kesal.

"Kau harus menutup Restoran kecilmu. Di tempat itu aku akan membuka Bar besar." kata Flamingo licik.

"Jadi itu maumu. Baiklah. Aku akan pindah! Sekarang lepaskan Nami!" kata Sanji.

"Hmmm... Tidak tidak.. Aku berubah pikiran! Lebih baik kalian ku habisi dulu. Guys, Hajar mereka berdua!" ujar Flamingo. Dan puluhan anak buah Flamingo yang berbadan besarpun langsung menyerbu Sanji dan Usopp.

"Waaa.. Gawat! Mati aku!" kata Usopp dia mencoba kabur. Tapi dihadang 2 orang. Usopp dipukul dengan kayu hingga tumbang. Sementara Sanji yang kerepotan dikeroyok belasan orang. Sanji berhasil mengalahkan 7 orang dengan tendanganya. Namun jumlah mereka bertambah karena bantuan datang. Hingga Sanji kelelahan, dan akhirnya tumbang juga.

Disisi lain..Zoro dan Luffy masih memulung.

"Hey Zoro! Lihat yang kutemukan!" kata Luffy sambil memperlihatkan piring bekas.

"Buat apa benda seperti itu? Itu tidak bisa dijual bodoh!" kata Zoro.

"Sulit sekali mencari kaleng bekas! Kita udah berjalan jauh sekali, apa kau tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Luffy yang menggendong karung besar.

"Ntahlah, sepertinya kita tersesat." kata Zoro sambil garuk-garuk.

"Wahh.. Yang benar saja, besok aku harus sekolah nih!" kata Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! Lihat! Ada rebut-ribut apa itu?" Zoro melihat kearah pabrik.

"Itu! Orang itu yang tadi dijalan. Dia dalam bahaya!" kata Luffy.

Dipabrik itu, Nami, Sanji dan Usopp babak belur dalam kondisi terikat. Mereka hendak dilindas dengan Stum perata jalan yang dinaiki Flamingo.

"Akan kuhentikan mereka!" kata Luffy langsung berlari.

"Tunggu Luffy!" kata Zoro ikut menyusul.

Saat Stum itu akan melindas mereka bertiga, tiba tiba Luffy datang menahan Stum itu. Lalu Luffy Mengangkat Stum perata jalan yang beratnya berton-ton itu hingga terjungkir. Semua orang yang ada disitu dibuat kaget. Flamingo yang didalamnya meloncat keluar.

"Brengsek! Kau rupanya orang miskin! Kepung mereka!" kata Flamingo.

"Zoro! Bebaskan mereka bertiga. Aku akan membereskan semuanya!" kata Luffy sembari bertarung dengan puluhan anak buah Flamingo.

Zoro mengangguk. Lalu iapun segera melepaskan Sanji, Usopp & Nami.

"Huhh.. Sulit mengatakanya, tapi terima kasih jelek!" kata Sanji malu.

"Lupakan! Sekarang pergilah!" kata Zoro.

"Usopp, bawa Nami! Aku akan membantu menahan mereka sejenak!" kata Sanji mendorong Nami kea rah Usopp.

"Baiklah! Ayo Nami, kita kabur!" kata Usop lari bebiritan sembari menarik Nami.

Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji bertarung dengan Flamingo & the geng. Dan akhirnya berhasil memukul mundur mereka.

"Hey! .Aku melihatmu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup! Tunggu pembalasanku!" kata Flamingo sembari kabur dengan mobilnya.

"Huh! Merepotkan sekali!" umpat Zoro.

"Kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Gpp. Aku sangat berterima kasih Luffy." kata Nami yang ternyata tidak jadi kabur bersama Usopp terharu.

"Aku juga, untung kalian datang." kata Usopp.

"Kenapa kalian menolongku? Padahal tadi pagi aku meledek kalian." kata Sanji menyesal.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya?" kata Luffy.

"Aduhh.., Aku lupa menyimpan karungku dimana ya?" kata Zoro bingung.

Sejak itu, mereka pun berteman dan pulang bersama-sama dengan akrab.

"Kita berpisah disini ya, kalaw ada perlu, kita ngumpul ditempat biasa. Sekarang aku mau mengembalikan mobil pinjamanku ini kerental." kata Sanji.

"Tunggu Sanji! Aku ikut, aku ingin kita bicara berdua aja." kata Nami malu-malu.

"Nami…Ya.. Baiklah. Ayo saiank,naiklah." kata Sanji senang.

"Aku juga pamit dulu, aku ada urusan dengan para dewa!" timbrung Usopp.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia itu tukang ngibul!XD" kata Sanji langsung ngibrit dengan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kalian hati hati ya!" teriak Luffy melambai-lambai.

"Hey Luffy! Ini uang buat kamu." kata Zorro memberi 20ribu.

"Uang apa ini?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Itu uang hasil mulung tadi. Itu bagianmu." kata Zoro.

"wah.. Terimakasih ya. Besok pulang sekolah, kita mulung lagi yuk!" kata Luffy semangat.

"Ya.. Sudah aku pulang dulu!" kata Zoro.

"Ya. Hati hati ya teman!" sahut Luffy dengan riang.

Ditengah jalan, Luffy melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang kebingungan.

"Hey! Keliatanya kau kebingungan." kata Luffy.

"Ahh iya. Apa kau bisa membantuku mendorong mobilku? Mobilku mogok." kata gadis dengan rok mini ketat dan memakai stocking.

"Ohh.. Itu mudah sekali! Sini kudorong!" kata Luffy.

"Makasih ya. Tunggu sebentar. Kalaw ku bilang dorong, dorong ya." kata gadis itu. Dia pun masuk kemobil dan mencoba menyalakan mobil.

"Ya.. Dorong sekarang!" kata gadis itu.

"Siapp! Hiaaaahh!" Namun Luffy mendorong terlalu kuat. Hingga mobil itu terlempar. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, ada mobil pick up yang melaju dengan cepat.

"Huuaaaaa. Tidakkk!" teriak gadis itu ketakutan.

"Gawaatt! Bisa terjadi tabrakan nih." kata luffy cemas sambil berlari menyusul mobil gadis itu. Luffypun menahan laju mobil Pick up itu dengan tanganya hingga berhenti.

"Sinting! Cari mati ya!" kata pemuda berhidung besi yang mengendarai pick up itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang membantu nona ini." kata Luffy.

"Membantu apanya? Kau membuatku ngepeer tau! Hampir aja aku berakhir tragis." kata gadis hitam manis dari dalam mobil tadi.

"Sudahlah. Hey, Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi! Sebentar lagi wilayah ini akan dibersihkan pemerintah." kata orang itu.

"Pemerintah menuju kemari? Gawat.. aku harus pergi! Hey! Bolehkah aku menumpang?" kata gadis itu.

"Mobilmu mogok ya? Sini biar aku betulkan." kata orang aneh itu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Biarkan saja mobilku disini, yang penting kita lari dulu!" kata gadis itu. Dia lalu menggendong seekor rusa kecil.

"Wah~ Musangnya lucu!" kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku bukan musang! Aku Rusa.!" tiba tiba Rusa itu bicara dan membuat Luffy dan orang itu kaget.

"Wow~ Dia bisa bicara. Bolehkah aku pinjam sehari aja?" kata Luffy blink-blink.

"Ayo! Cepat kita pergi" ajak gadis itu.

"Ayo naiklah!" kata orang itu dan merekapun meninggalkan daerah itu.

"Hey! Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Luffy!" kata Luffy.

"Apa itu perlu?" kata gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, kalaw kita tidak bertemu seperti ini, kita mungkin akan hancur kena bom." kata Luffy.

"Baiklah, namaku Robin dan dia Chopper." kata gadis bernama Robin.

"Kenalkan, aku Franky! Aku montir terbaik dikota ini." kata Franky.

"Malam ini kita harus cari hotel." kata Robin.

"Menginap saja dirumahku, rumahku dekat sini ko." kata Luffy.

"Ya sudah, kita menginap dirumahmu saja. Kau setuju nona Robin?" tanya Franky.

"Ya.. bolehlah." kata Robin. Dan merekapun sampai dibangunan tua yang disinggahi Luffy.

"Kau tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Ga salah?" kata Franky ngeri.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita bisa istirahat." kata Robin.

"Ace! Aku pulaaang!" teriak Luffy sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Nh.. Kau kmana saja Bodoh? Sudah selarut ini baru pulang. Badanmu bau sampah lagi!" kata Ace kesal.

"Ya.. Aku habis mengais dan memulung sama temanku." kata Luffy.

"Memulung? Dengan mereka?" kata Ace.

" ==' Tidak! Bukan dengan kami, kami baru bertemu tadi!" kata Robin dan Franky.

"Ya.. dengan temanku yang satunya lagi. Shishishi." kata Luffy.

"Ya sudah.. Hmmm kalian istirahat aja. Maaf kalaw adikku merepotkan kalian." kata Ace.

"Tidak apa apa ko.. T_T" kata Robin, Choper dan Franky. Dan mereka pun tidur seadanya (?).

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke rumah Luffy.

"Yohohoho...Yohohoo.. Aku pulang my home sweet home~ Lho? ko ada yang berbeda dengan rumahku?" kata bayangan hitam tinggi berambut afro.

"Hey Luffy! Bangun! Ada yang menuju kemari." kata Robin.

"Ehh.., siapa.? Apa itu Teach?" kata Luffy ngarep. Tiba tiba bayangan hitam itu menembus dinding. Dan ternyata itu adalah Tengkorak berambut afro dan memakai tuxedo. Semua kaget dan langsung bangun. Chopper ketakutan, dan Luffy merasa takjub.

"Siapa kau? Minggir! Biar aku yang membereskanya!" kata Ace yang siap memukul tengkorak itu.

"Sabar.. Sabar.. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa dirumahku?" kata Tengkorak itu.

"Tunggu Ace. Paman. kami mohon maaf, kami tidak punya tempat tinggal jadi kami tinggal disini." kata Luffy.

"hmh.. Tidak apa apa. Tinggalah disini, lagi pula aku kesepian. Aku butuh teman. Yohohoho" kata Tengkorak itu.

"Kami mau kok jadi temanmu." kata Luffy.

"Luffy jangan seenaknya dong!" kata Ace, Robin, Chopper dan Franky protes.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Brook. Ayo kita bernyanyi malam ini." kata Brook si tengkorak hidup sambil menggesek biolanya.

"Ayoo!" kata Luffy semangat.

"Hey! Ini sudah larut malam, waktunya tidur!" kata Ace.

Dan akhirnya semalaman mereka tidak tidur.

(Perjalanan akan membawa teman)

**BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy Anak Sekolahan

Author : Teach D'Trigun (Facebook)

Editing : Portgas D Zorbin

**Fanfict**

Shishishi, kita datang lagi nih menyuguhkan next chapternya. Sebelumnya, utk teman2 yg sudah sempat meripiuw, kita ucapin SUGOI ARIGATOU, krna jadi mau cepet2an ngenextnya. Tapi untuk minna ketahui saja, sebenernya Fic ini udah tamat. Tapi kita nyuguhin ke FFN chapter per chapter aja biar sedikit penasaran lah minna *cieileh. Jadi, maaf ceritanya gak bisa diubah lagi nih. hihi

Notes Zorbin : Gw sebagai pengedit cerita ini hanya mengedit tanda baca/jenis huruf di cerita ini. Kalau masih banyak dijumpakan typo, gw minta maap. Cz masih suka typo2an & tidak teliti a.k.a sembrono. *padahal sudah diajarkan sebelumnya oleh sempai2 di sini ^_^a

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Alur cepat, dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : SELAMANYA, Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece.

Fajar pun menyinsing. Embun pagi mulai membasahi dedaunan. Nyanyian Luffy dan Brook masih terdengar sejak malam tadi hingga pagi ini.

"Hoaaamm... Aduuh~ aku ngantuk~" kata Brook.

"Ayo 7 lagu lagi!" kata Luffy masih semangat.

"Aaahh.. Hari sudah pagi, waktunya tidur." kata Brook langsung melayang dan masuk ke Peti.

"Hmmm.. Payah! Baru jam 5. Ngapain ya? Ahh.. Aku isengin mereka aja ahh~ Shishishi." kata Luffy saat niat jahilnya muncul.

Luffy pun membawa garam dari dapur, dan menaburkannya di bibir Robin, Franky, Ace, dan Chopper yang masih tidur pulas.

"Shishishi.. Sementara menunggu mereka berteriak, aku lari pagi dulu ahh~" kata Luffy langsung ngibirit keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Waaaaaa! Asiin!" teriak Ace,Franky dan Chopper. Sedangkan Robin hanya diam membersihkan garam dari bibirnya.

"Peh! Pehh! Apa ini?" kata Franky meludah ke arah Ace.

"Hey! Jangan meludah ke arahku! Uweekkz.. Puuhh..!" kata Ace yang mual mual karena garamnya ada yang tertelan.

"Siapa yang menaruh garam di mulutku? Aku sedang mimpi indah, tiba-tiba terbangun seperti ini!" kata Chopper kesal.

"Phh.. Puhh! Ini pasti ulah si Luffy! Maaf ya, adikku memang suka jail. Nanti kalau ketemu ku habisi dia!" kata Ace yang diberi garam paling banyak. Dan akhirnya mereka tidak bisa tidur lagi.

**.**

**.**

Di jalan Luffy tengah berjoging.

"Kucing menari, burung bersiul, ayam dan bebek pun ikut menari.. Lalala~" sahut Luffy yang nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas sambil berlari. Di depan terlihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi.

"Hey Luffy! Mau kemana?" kata Zoro yang menggendong karung besar.

"Hay Zoro~ Aku mau pulang. Abis lari pagi. Wah~ Kau semangat sekali. Pagi sekali udah mulung." kata Luffy.

"Iya harus. Kau mau ikut tidak?" kata Zoro.

"Wahh.. Aku harus sekolah. Mungkin pulang sekolah baru bisa. Bagaimana?" kata Luffy.

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu kau jam 1 ya. Ditempat biasa!" kata Zoro.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku ya~" kata Luffy sambil berlari menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Aku pulaaang~" kata Luffy ceria.

"Itu dia! Ayo Sergap!" kata Ace. Dan merekapun menangkap serta mengunci Luffy.

"Dasar kau! Berani-beraninya mengerjai kami! Rasakan ini!" kata Ace marah dan…

"BUK..PLANK..BAK..BUK.."

"Adoohh.. Maafkan aku. Aku bermaksud baik ko. Karna waktu tidur wajah kalian terlalu manis, aku kasih garem deh." kata Luffy yang benjol-benjol.

"Hajar lagi!" kata Ace tanpa ampun.

"BUK..BAK..BUK..DOONG!"

"Ampuunn!" kata Luffy yang terkapar.

"Rasakan itu! Hehehe." kata Ace, Franky, dan Chopper puas. Robin hanya tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya~ Aku pamit dulu ya, kapan-kapan aku dan Chopper mampir kesini lagi." kata Robin dengan senyum indahnya.

"Kenapa ga tinggal disini saja bersama kami?" kata Luffy.

"Tidak.. Terimakasih semuanya. Aku pergi dulu. Maaf merepotkan." kata Robin yang tidak sabar untuk pergi.

"Ya nona. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf." kata Ace membungkukan badan.

"Aku juga pamit dulu. Terimakasih semuanya." kata Franky.

"Hey Franky! Aku boleh ikut menumpang tidak? Aku mau kesekolah nih." kata Luffy.

"Boleh saja. Ayo naiklah!" kata Franky yang mulai menyalakan mobil pick upnya.

"Asyikk~ Ace aku berangkat ya~" sahut Luffy.

"Ya. Luffy belajar yang bener ya. Semuanya hati-hati dijalan!" kata Ace yang juga siap berangkat kerja.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya disekolah,

"Hey Franky, Terimakasih ya tumpangannya." kata Luffy.

"Tidak masalah. Hey Luffy, kalau ada apa-apa, kau datang saja ke Bengkel aku ya." kata Franky.

"Sipp~" kata Luffy dan mereka pun berpisah.

"Hey Luffy! Tunggu!" Terdengar suara teriakan gadis. Dan ternyata itu Nami bersama pacarnya Sanji.

"Ternyata kalian." kata Luffy.

"Ayo kita sama-sama." kata Nami.

"Luffy. Titip Nami-swaan~ku yah. Nami, dadah~" kata Sanji meliuk-liuk.

"Beres. Serahkan padaku! Ayo Nami!" kata Luffy.

Ketika Luffy masuk Sekolah, ada yang aneh. Semua siswa di sekolah itu menatanya dengan tajam. Hingga akhirnya Luffy pun masuk kelas, dan semua yang ada dikelas itu pun menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba geng Shicibukai mencegatnya.

"Hey kau! Kemarin sudah berani ikut campur urusanku. Aku tahu kemampuanmu, dan aku ingin kita bertarung sekali lagi!" kata Flamingo. Di belakangnya Hancock menatap Luffy dengan tajam.

"Aku sekolah untuk belajar agar menjadi orang yang berguna. Bukan untuk berkelahi!" kata Luffy.

"Dengar tolol! Orang miskin seperti kau tidak akan bisa jadi orang yang berguna! Fufufu.. Oh iya, mana temanmu yang gendut itu? Apa dia takut?" kata Flamingo sambil menarik bajunya Luffy.

"Dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Kalau kau penasaran dengan kemampuanku, ayo bertarung! Tapi jangan mengaitkan dengan Sekolah." kata Luffy.

"Hohoho.. Oke, nanti pulang sekolah ku tunggu di taman kemarin!" kata Flamingo.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah,

Semua murid bubar untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang masih di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran mesum dari ibu guru Hina.

Di taman Kematian di ujung jalan, 7 orang terkuat di sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama geng Shicibukai berkumpul menunggu Luffy.

"Sudah 2 jam kita disini. Apa dia akan datang?" kata Moria.

"Sial. Sepertinya dia sengaja mengerjai kita." kata Flamingo kesal.

"Khukhukhu.. Sudah bubar saja. Aku ada banyak urusan!" kata Chrocodile.

"Buang-buang waktu saja! Aku pulang duluan ahh.." kata Hancock pergi dengan motor maticnya.

"Awas kau Luffy! Berani sekali mengerjai kami." kata Flamingo marah.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain, dikala Luffy dan Zoro sedang mulung.

"Hmmm… Sepertinya ada yang lupa. Apa ya?" kata Luffy garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada apa?" kata Zoro.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo kita mulung lagi." kata Luffy.

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di Kantor Polisi, Ace sedang menghadap atasannya.

"Ace! Aku melihat kemajuan hebatmu. Baru sebulan bekerja, tapi kerjamu luar biasa. Kali ini aku akan mempromosikanmu kepangkat yang lebih tinggi. Namun ada misi rahasia untukmu."kata Komandan Doberman.

"Hmmm… Apa itu?" kata Ace.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada pergerakan dari Organisasi baru yang berbahaya untuk negara kita. Walaupun mereka kelompok kecil, tapi mereka cukup merepotkan. Aku ingin kau gali informasi lebih dalam tentang mereka." kata Komandan Doberman.

"Jangankan cuma menggali informasi. Aku akan langsung menangkap mereka bila perlu!" kata Ace.

"Jangan! Ini sangat berbahaya Ace. Banyak Agent kami yang hilang karena ulah mereka." kata Komandan Doberman lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa nama Organisasinya? Sekarang juga aku akan bergerak." kata Ace.

"Mereka terdiri dari 9 orang pilihan. Angka kriminalitas dari masing masing anggotanya adalah kelas A. Bahkan diantara mereka ada Oknum polisi. Nama Organisasi mereka adalah 'BLACKBEARD'." kata .

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu disebuah daerah yang sepi.

"Hari ini kita panen lagi. Aku sudah meng-crack situs-situs penting Negara. Banyak informasi penting yang kita dapatkan. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mengacaukan semua." kata pemuda jangkung bertopi sulap.

"Katanya kau bisa memadamkan listrik seluruh negara ini hanya dengan laptop itu?" kata pria bertopeng pegulat.

"Tentu saja. Dan bukan hanya itu, semua bisa kuatur cuma dengan laptop ini." kata orang bertopi sulap lagi.

"Yeaah! Aku menembak 4 polisi dengan 1 peluru. Hey! Tolong catat rekorku! Tadi aku menembak dari jarak 15,3 km." kata seseorang di atap bangunan itu.

"Zehahahaha. Impianku untuk mengambil alih negara ini sudah di depan mata. Maaf Luffy, sepertinya akulah yang menang." kata Teach sahabat luffy. Dia sekarang memimpin Organisasi Revolusi penentang pemerintah yang bernama "BLACKBEARD".

**.**

**.**

Ditempat yang lain, Luffy selesai mulung bersama temannya Zoro. Mereka hendak pulang, ketika ditengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Ace yang pulang bertugas.

"Ace! Baru pulang ya?" kata Luffy.

"Yaa.. Kau habis kerja tambahan ya?" kata Ace.

"Betul. Perkenalkan, ini temanku Zoro. Zoro, ini kakakku Ace." kata Luffy dan merekapun berkenalan. Tiba-tiba ada mobil pick up menghampiri mereka dan ternyata itu Franky.

"Hey! Kebetulan sekali. Ayo naiklah." kata Franky.

"Wahh.. Maap merepotkan. Tapi kami merasa senang dapat tumpangan." kata Ace.

"Hihiii... Asyik. Ayo Zoro, kau duluan." kata Luffy senang dan merekapun pergi dengan mobil Pick up itu.

"Hmmm… Ada ramai-ramai apa itu?" kata Zoro heran.

"Ohh.. itu, mereka sedang Demo besar-besaran. Mereka menuntut agar Presiden mundur." kata Franky.

"Ahh… Itu. Aku kenal Oratornya. Dia Marco, temanku." kata Ace.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekati temanmu lagi, dia sudah jadi incaran pemerintah." kata Franky.

"Hmmm… Pemerintahan sekarang sangat kejam. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nasib orang miskin." kata Ace.

"Ya.. Sejak Tenryubito berkuasa, rakyat semakin sengsara. Aku merindukan kepemimpinan Presiden Roger." kata Franky.

"Tak heran kalau di negara kita banyak organisasi Revolusi untuk menentang pemerintah." kata Zoro.

"Semuanya. Ingatlah, aku berjanji akan merubah nasib bangsa ini. Aku akan menjadi Presiden seperti Presiden Roger!" kata Luffy bersemangat.

"Berjuanglah kawan!" kata Franky, Ace dan Zoro hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya disekolah,

"Hey brengsek! Kemarin kau kemana? Kau mengerjai kami?" kata Moria sambil menarik baju luffy.

"Ehh. Aduhh, maap aku lupa." kata Luffy.

"Ahh.. Kau pasti takut kan? Akan ku hajar kau sekarang!" kata Flamingo mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tunggu! Jangan disini!" kata Hancock.

"Kenapa kita tidak berteman saja?" kata Luffy tersenyum.

"Berteman denganmu? Yang benar saja. Orang miskin sepertimu ingin berteman denganku? Hahahahaaa.." kata Flamingo disusul tawa orang sekelas.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk belajar dengan tenang di sekolah ini." kata Luffy.

"Khukhukhu. Kami akan terus menindasmu. Dan pulang sekolah nanti, kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi!" kata Chrocodile.

"Hey! Pak Akainu datang! Ayo kembali kemeja masing-masing." kata Mihawk.

"Awas kau!" kata Flamingo mengancam luffy.

"Selamat pagi Sampah. Eh maksudku, Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sahut Pak Akainu yang dikenal dengan guru paling galak di sekolah itu.

"Selamat pagi pak!" jawab anak-anak.

Tiba tiba, pak Akainu menghampiri Luffy.

"Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau siswa baru?" tanya Pak Akainu.

"Ya Pak! Namaku Luffy." jawab Luffy santai.

Setelah itu Pak akainu menatap mata Luffy tanpa putus.

"Baiklah. Selamat belajar!" kata pak Akainu.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Luffy tampak belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia mengerjakan soal dengan cemerlang. Bahkan Luffy bisa menyelesaikan soal yang rumit yang belum pernah diajarkan. San yang paling mengejutkan, Luffy menemukan Rumus Fisika baru yang sederhana. Dan membuat pak Kizaru bangga.

"Hey Law! Sepertinya dia akan jadi sainganmu." kata Kid.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik." kata Law sang Star class ; Siswa nomor satu terpintar di sekolah.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Waktu belajar telah Selesai. Murid-murid pun pulang dengan gembira.

"Hey Nami! Ko pulang sendiri? Pacarmu Sanji kemana?" tanya Luffy.

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Jadi tidak bisa jemput." kata Nami.

"Kita pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Luffy.

"Ayo." kata Nami setuju.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Luffy dan Nami mulai keluar gerbang sekolah. Topi jerami Luffy disambar Flamingo.

"Hey! Topiku!" kata Luffy.

"Kalau mau Topi jelekmu ini kembali, kutunggu kau ditaman." kata Flamingo.

"Awas kau ya. Eh Nami, kau pulang duluan ya." kata Luffy.

"Jangan! Sebaiknya biarkan saja itu. Cuma topi kan?" kata Nami.

"Diamm! Itu Topi sangat berharga. Topi pemberian dari orang yang penting. Aku berhutang nyawa pada si pemilik topi itu." kata Luffy serius. Dia pun pergi dan berlari mengejar Geng Shicibukai.

"Keh...Keh,.Keh.. Lihat! Akhirnya dia datang juga." kata Moria.

"Kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" kata Flamingo yang memakai Topi jerami milik Luffy.

"Hey! Kembalikan Topiku. Kau tak pantas memakainya!" kata Luffy geram.

"Ohh… Jadi ko kemari cuma ingin mengambil topimu? Ambilah.., Ambilah kalau kau bisa. Fufufu." kata Flamingo sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Biar aku yang maju duluan!" kata Moria sambil berlari ke arah Luffy. Kemudian Moria menendang dengan tendangan berputarnya. Namun Luffy bisa menghindar dan melancarkan pukulan dengan deras ke wajah Moria. Hingga Moria terpelanting. Kemudian dari arah berlawanan Jimbei dengan jurus karatenya berhasil memukul Luffy. Belum apa-apa, tendangan Chrocodille dan Tamparan Kuma si kejam mendarat ke arah Luffy. Dan tanpa sadar, Luffy menggunakan teknik rahasia yang seharusnya dia sembunyikan. Dengan cepat, Luffy melompat di udara. Serangan Chrocodile dan kuma dimentahkan. Dan Luffy meluncur dengan Tinjunya dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.

DUASSHHH..!

Kuma tumbang dengan sekali pukul. Ketika Luffy akan melakukan serangan susulan, tiba-tiba Mihawk menghadang dan terjadi kemelut. Ternyata Mihawk dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Luffy.

"Ayo semuanya bantu Mihawk! Kita hancurkan dia!" kata Flamingo.

Moria, Kuma, Chrocodille, Jimbei, Hancock, dan Flamingo menyerang secara serempak membuat Luffy kerepotan. Luffy pun beberapa kali terkena serangan keras dari Shicibukai. Dan ketika Luffy mulai kelelahan, Hancock berhasil mengikatnya dengan Rantai.

"Fuhahahaha… Akhirnya tamatlah riwayatmu!" kata Flamingo melihat Luffy tidak berdaya dililit rantai besar. Semua kembali mengeroyok Luffy.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Aku ada janji dengan Zoro untuk mulung bersama!" kata Luffy dan tiba tiba Rantai yang melilit Luffy hancur. Dan pertarungan kembali sengit. Sudah 1jam mereka bertarung, Semuanya tumbang termasuk Luffy.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa bangun, badanku sakit semua." kata Flamingo.

"Aduhh., pinggangku, apa aku masih cantik?" kata Hancock yang masih sempat memegang cermin. Bajunya yang robek setengah telanjang tidak diperdulikanya.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" kata Chrocodile.

"Entahlah. Mudah-mudahan saja. Soalnya aku udah ga kuat." kata Moria.

"Kalau saja penyakitku sembuh. Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya." kata Mihawk dalam hati.

"Aku… harus bangun." kata Kuma.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kuma! Kita istirahatkan sejenak. Kita sama-sama babak belur." kata Jimbei.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kaget melihat Luffy bangkit, dan mengambil Topi jeraminya. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan geng Shicibukai yang terkapar.

"Dia.. Itu Monster!" kata Moria.

**.**

**.**

Ditempat yang lain, Sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi. Semua listrik di beberapa kota besar mati. Jalanan kacau karna rambu lalu lintas mati. Dan banyak kecelakaan beruntun.

"Rencana A berhasil, kita mengambil alih sumber Energi negara yang paling penting. Dan semua jaringan komunikasi sudah berada ditangan kita." kata Lafitte si Hacker.

"Zehahahaa… Bagaimana denganmu Burgess?" seru Marshal D Teach pemimpin BLACKBEARD.

"Aku sudah mengaktifkan 5 Gunung api dan membakar Hutan kecil yang akan merambat kehutan besar." kata Burgess.

"Vasco, Doc Q, Bagaimana?" kata Teach.

"Aku sudah membagikan Senjata api ke masyarakat anti pemerintah, dan sebentar lagi peperangan akan dimulai!" kata Vasco Shot.

"Aku sudah menyebarkan wabah penyakit di beberapa Tempat penting!" kata Doc Q.

"Zehahahahaaa.. Bagus... Bagus... Sebentar lagi… Negara ini akan menjadi milikku!" kata Marshal D Teach bangga.

"Hmmm... Terlalu cepat kalian untuk Senang. Karna aku, Tidak akan membiarkan semua itu Terjadi!" kata Ace yang berdiri di atas Menara.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya, Terimakasih kepada saudara/i yang sudah membaca fic kami. Walaupun Gaje, , Ngasal dan sebagainya, tapi fic kami ini hanyalah untuk menghibur kalian. Silahkan diterima dengan lapang dada *cieileh Semoga kalian tidak bosan-bosannya membaca fic ini. Walaupun bosan, harus tetap baca *maksa! JANGAN LUPA, REVIEW ANDA! *Berhubung yang ngedit penulisan ini – D. Zorbin-, harap saudara-I memaklumi ke-typo-an yang masih ada. Karena kami masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan EYD yang benar. Untuk itulah, apapun Review anda, (baik pujian XDD flame ataupun fluuf anda) kami terima. Untuk kemajuan Penulisan Remaja Indonesia, GOOOO! *maaf, saya lagi semangat 45.

**Warning : Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok keren dan sejenisnya.**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda udah nanda tanganin sertifikat pengambil alihan One Piece ama ane. *Dilempari peso (Ya nggak lah, selamanya One Piece adalah milik Oda)**

_Langsung sadja, Cek Yooook~_ . Luffy Anak Sekolahan (Chapter 4)

oleh Teach D'Trigun

.

Tanpa membidik, Van Auger si Penembak Jitu mengarahkan senapan Supersonic yang panjang ke arah Ace. Senapan AWP yang telah dimodifikasi itu siap menembakan amunisi yang akan menembus kepala Ace.

"Auger! Singkirkan pistol kecilmu. Biar aku yang menghadapi cecunguk ini," kata Teach berjalan membentengi Auger.

"Hmmm, baiklah." kata Van Auger melepaskan telunjuk dari pelatuk senapannya.

"Kalian semua jalankan semua Rencana kita dengan rapi. Sekarang bergeraklah." Perintah Marshal D. Teach kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

"Ok Bos~ Aku akan mulai menyalakan kembang apinya. Wihahahahaaa..." kata Burgess yang mulai menaiki Truk. Disusul ke-7 kawan lainnya.

"Kami menunggu di Istana Negara, bos." teriak Laffite.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Rasakan ini..!"

Ace melemparkan Granat ke truk yang ditumpangi anak buah Teach. Namun Granat itu ditahan oleh tubuh Teach, hingga meledak. Tapi Teach tidak kenapa-napa.

"Gila. Gak salah? Dia menahan ledakan dengan tubuhnya?" batin Ace kaget.

"Zehahahahaa. Hay polisi! Jangan ikut campur ya." kata Teach.

"Akan kubereskan kalian secepatnya!" kata Ace menembak dengan pistol Revolfernya.

Bang...Bang...Bang...!

Namun Teach berlindung di balik bangunan. Lalu Teach membalas tembakan dengan senapan Mesinnya.

Derededededed...

Bang...Bang...Bang...

Baku tembak pun terjadi hingga peluru Ace habis. Akhirnya Ace menghampiri dengan Belatinya.

"Hey Koboy! Apa pelurumu habis? Zehahahaha." seru Teach menembakkan senapan mesinnya dengan membabi buta.

Deredededed...Ded..Ded...Ded.,.

Tiba-tiba Ace datang dari atas dan menendang punggung Teach hingga tersungkur.

Duaaashh..,

Senapan mesinnya ikut terlepas. Lalu Ace mengamankan dengan menendang jauh senapannya.

"Kau lumayan juga police. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan kelompokku?" bujuk Teach.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi bandit. Aku akan menangkapmu secepatnya." kata Ace.

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Kau hanya membela pemerintahan yang kotor dan menindas rakyat." kata Teach.

"Aku hanya menegakan keadilan. Kau sudah melampaui batas." kata Ace.

"Dengar police! Sebentar lagi negara ini akan menjadi milikku. Semuanya akan berubah, dan negara ini akan hidup dengan damai tanpa adanya kaum Kapitalis dibawah pemerintahan baru yang akan kupimpin." kata Teach.

"Kau melakukan dengan cara yang salah. Apa kau sadar, kau hanya memperparah keadaan. Sekarang masyarakat dalam bahaya!" teriak Ace.

"Ternyata percuma saja. Akan kuhabisi kau!" kata Teach meninju pilar bangunan di sampingnya hingga roboh. Dan Pertarungan mereka berdua pun dimulai kembali.

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika dipusat kota.

Di tempat Luffy dan Zoro yang sedang mulung.

"Luffy, kau dengar? Katanya Warga mengeluh karna Listrik padam." kata Zoro.

"Hmmm. Biarkan saja, itu kan udah biasa. Sebentar lagi juga nyala." kata Luffy.

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Kalau memang listrik mati, mungkin cuma di sebagian tempat saja. Tapi ko dari tempat tadi ke tempat ini jaraknya cukup jauh dan listriknya juga mati. Apa tidak aneh?" kata Zoro.

"Hmmm. Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi?" kata Luffy.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ledakan.

"DOOAAAARRRR!"

"Aaahh... Apa itu?" kata Zoro.

"Gedung tertinggi di kota ini! Gedung Justice hancur!" teriak Luffy kaget.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" kata Zoro bingung.

Tiba-tiba tak lama setelah itu, kota itu di landa gempa Vulkanik. Dan Gunung Tolu yang ada di daerah itu meletus hingga melakukan aktivitas Erupsi yang hebat.

"Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini. Jarak kita dari gunung cuma 7 km. Kita akan tersapu Lava." kata Luffy.

Ketika Zoro dan Luffy tengah berlari, ada sebuah Sedan hitam menghampiri mereka. Dan ternyata di dalam sedan itu ada Sanji, Nami, dan Usopp.

"Heyy, Kalian cepat naiklah!" seru Sanji.

"Eehh, ternyata kalian. Terimakasih ya. Ayo Zoro, kau duluan." kata Luffy.

Dan mereka pun pergi dengan mobil Sanji meninggalkan Area letusan. Di tengah jalan mereka oleh seseorang yang malah mendekati Gunung meletus itu.

"Itu, itu pak Akainu. Mau kemana dia?" kata Nami.

"Sanji, berhenti dulu. Kita harus membawanya." kata Luffy dan mobil pun menghampiri Akainu.

"Pak! Tunggu. Jangan kesana!" sahut Luffy.

"Kalian? Cepat pergilah. Aku akan menghentikan letusannya!" kata Pak Akainu.

"Hey! Apa kau waras?" kata Zoro.

"Hey! Denger ya? Jelek-jelek gini, aku juru kunci gunung di seluruh dunia ini. Gunung ini meletus karna ulah manusia, bukan kehendak alam." kata Pak Akainu.

"Maksud bapak?" tanya Nami heran.

"Seseorang telah mengaktifkan gunung ini dengan suatu alat. Sudahlah, kalian diam dulu. Aku mau baca mantra nih!" kata Pak Akainu.

Dan Pak Akainu pun membaca mantra untuk menghentikan letusan Gunung itu.

"Nina bobo ohh nina bobo.. Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk... Kucukucukucu... Bobo ya bobo ohh gunung sayang., kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk.."

"Apa dia gila? Dia ingin menghentikan letusan dengan nyanyi -Nina bobo-? Sudah! Cepat kita tinggalkan orang dungu itu! Kita akan tewas." ajak Usop.

"Tunggu, gunungnya akan berhenti meletus." kata Luffy menyadari perubahan drastic gunung itu.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa saat gunung itu kembali normal.

"Nahh, sekarang sudah aman. Aku akan menuju gunung yang lainya. Tinggal 4 gunung lagi." kata Pak Akainu.

"Hebaat! Aku baru tau cara menidurkan gunung. Nanti aku coba ahh. Shishishi." kata Luffy.

"Hohoho. Tidak bisa, semua gunung cuma nurut padaku,. jangan coba-coba. Sekarang pergilah." ujar Pak Akainu.

"Baiklah Sanji, kita sebaiknya ke pusat kota. Di sana ada ledakan yang menghancurkan gedung Justice." kata Luffy.

"Ok! Ayo semua masuklah ke mobil!" kata Sanji. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju pusat kota.

**Dipusat Kota Grunge City**

"Bagaimana, apa semuanya lancar?" kata Pizarro -Wakil ketua Organisasi BLACKBEARD-.

"Semua senjata sudah kubagikan pada pemberontak, dan mereka akan menyerang nanti malam." kata Vasco Shot.

"Sebentar lagi, hitungan mundur...5...4...3...2..1...0.. Sekarang!" kata Devon si wanita iblis. Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar keras di berbagai tempat.

"Wuoohhh. Bingo. Bom kamu lebih Top dari pada Bom Nurdin M Top." kata Shiliew memuji.

"Tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres dengan gunung Tolu. Kenapa erupsinya berhenti?" kata Burgess.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin nanti ada letusan susulan." kata Laffite.

"Baguslah. Saatnya berpesta!" kata Pizzaro cekukukan.

"Lihat apa yang ku tembak!" kata Van Auger.

"Siapa?" kata Vasco.

"President . Kutembak Head Shot saat sedang buang air besar. Huahahaa..." kata Van Auger. Senapannya yang panjang ia pikul dengan gagah.

"Sudah takdir. Manusia busuk akan mati dengan busuk pula." kata Doc Q yang menaiki kuda sakit.

"WIHAHAHAHAHAAA... Era baru dimulai!" kata Burgess disambut sorak teman-temannya.

Malam itu, di negara Raftel tidak ada cahaya listrik. Semuanya diselimuti Kegelapan. Dentuman bom dan suara tembakan dari para pemberontak mengiringi nyanyian jeritan manusia yang panik.

Inilah Lagu Simponi kematian yang dibawakan oleh Kelompok BLACKBEARD.

Apakah Luffy dan kawan-kawannya dapat menghentikan mimpi buruk ini?

**BERSAMBUNG a.k.a TBC**

Silahkan di KLIK tulisan dibawah ini,

V

V

V


End file.
